


Подушечки 🐾

by WTF GrimmIchi 2021 (WTF_GrimmIchi_2021)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, WTF GrimmIchi 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, skin contact, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_GrimmIchi_2021/pseuds/WTF%20GrimmIchi%202021
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Подушечки 🐾

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beans 🐾](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162743) by [murderlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderlight/pseuds/murderlight). 



Когда это случается в первый раз, Гриммджо в ресуррексьоне и Урахара звенит колокольчиком из люка тренировочной комнаты, объявляя обед.

— Поторопись, — устало стонет Куросаки, очевидно утомленный тем, как долго Гриммджо стряхивает с себя пыль и приводит в порядок волосы после битвы. Дикарь. Некоторые ценят опрятность и тщательную гигиену, и Гриммджо как раз из этих некоторых. — Я жутко голодный. Можешь принять душ, когда будем внутри.

Рука, схватившая Гриммджо, теплая и немного потная, слишком хорошо ощущается подушечками его все еще черных кистей. Еще до того, как Гриммджо до конца осознает, что чужая рука держит его покрытую черной шерстью и когтистую руку, Куросаки хватает его и Гриммджо тащат медленной рысью в сторону натяжной лестницы, свисающей с искусственного неба. Долю секунды спустя он понимает, что соприкосновение кожи неприемлемо, и выдергивает руку, игнорируя раздраженный взгляд Куросаки, брошенный назад.

— Что, слишком грязная для тебя? — огрызается он, но не выглядит на самом деле сердитым. Его такое дерьмо не волнует. — Черт, надеюсь Тессай снова приготовил того цыпленка в соевом соусе. — Куросаки начинает болтать о всякой еде, которую он не отказался бы попробовать, будто Гриммджо действительно есть до этого дело.

Он рассеянно следует за Куросаки, подозрительно рассматривая собственную руку. Он ненавидит, когда его касаются, особенно его рук и ног. В ресуррексьоне это попросту до ужаса неприятно. Загребущие грязные ручонки пытаются коснуться его, будто это ничего не значит, прямо там, где кожа мягкая и так легко ранится. Куросаки продолжает хватать его за руки, во время битвы и вне ее, будто это ерунда. И от этого Гриммджо психует каждый раз.

Не потому что он ненавидит это, совсем наоборот. А должен ненавидеть.

На самом деле должен. Но он вопреки всему следует за Куросаки к лестнице, размышляя о теплых руках, что ведут его, словно для этого и созданы. Он даже забывает трансформироваться обратно, пока Куросаки не кивает весело в сторону подрагивающего кончика его хвоста:

— Урахара схватит его сразу, как ему представится шанс, если не перекинешься обратно.

Гриммджо раздраженно полыхает реяцу, чувствуя, что нервничает и готов начать защищаться из-за неясных для него самого причин.

Это просто Куросаки опять ведет себя как странный придурок, вот и все.

Ничего особенного.

***

Когда это случается в следующий раз, Гриммджо не в релизе. Он пялится на глубокий порез в основании большого пальца, раздраженно наблюдая, как темная красная кровь заполняет рану. Болеть будет адски, когда придется махать мечом, но плевать.

— Черт! — извиняющимся тоном ругается Куросаки, убирая Зангецу и подходя ближе. Он уверен, что может останавливать их бои, когда ему захочется. Гриммджо должен съездить ему в живот, чтобы напомнить, что это отнюдь не так, но Куросаки раскрывает его пальцы обеими руками, чтобы получше рассмотреть, где меч вспорол руку. — Я целился тебе в бок.

Это не извинение, и, к тому же, извинением быть и не должно. Если бы никто из них не ранил друг друга во время битв, Гриммджо считал бы их бои сплошной тратой времени.

— Не отвалится, — грубо отвечает Гриммджо, сердито хмурясь на яркую оранжевую макушку Куросаки. Кончики пальцев легко обводят рану, почти невозможно осторожно для его покрытых мозолями от меча ладоней. Может, ему просто ударить его? Ему наверно нужно его ударить. Почему он его не бьет.

— Надо наложить несколько стежков, а то не сможем драться какое-то время, — говорит Куросаки, поднимая голову. Уголок его рта огорченно опущен, и он выглядит почти несчастным. Он злится на себя, понимает Гриммджо. Идиот. — Пошли. Никого нет, но я могу продезинфицировать и зашить.

Ну да. Будто он просто позволит Куросаки пропустить иглу сквозь его руку несколько раз. Хорошая шутка. Гриммджо смотрит, как это болван отрывает зубами полоску от своего косоде и оборачивает вокруг его руки. Как настоящий придурок, нажимает прямо на рану, пока ткань не становится красной, проверяя, что та легла достаточно плотно.

— Ты идешь? — спрашивает Куросаки, и уголки его губ все еще опущены. Между бровей пролегла складка, которой не было еще минуту назад.

Гриммджо задерживает на ней взгляд, чувствуя открытую рану, когда двигает рукой, и говорит: 

— Плевать. — Он неестественно пожимает плечами, но глупое лицо Куросаки тут же меняется. 

Гриммджо следует за ним в дом со странным чувством смирения.

Когда они добираются до клиники, он позволяет Куросаки в тишине зашить свою руку, больше всего на свете раздраженный отсутствием своей реакции. Поглощенный собственным недовольством, он покорно и тихо смотрит сквозь стеклянные двери на полуденное солнце, хмуро опираясь на второй кулак.

Куросаки ничего не говорит, пока работает, но управляется с иглой аккуратно, и его движения уверенны. Пока он ловко зашивает рану, вторая его рука настукивает что-то на внутренней стороне запястья Гриммджо, будто он даже не замечает этого за собой. Его голова сильно наклонена, он почти касается носом кожи, сосредоточенно хмурясь. Может, придурку нужны очки.

Или он хочет хорошо все сделать.

Смиренно вздохнув, Гриммджо оглядывается назад, уголок его рта дергается, когда Куросаки завязывает узел и гордо объявляет себя новым Исидой. 

Чтобы это ни значило.

***

Когда это случается в третий раз, Гриммджо отвечает.

Назовите это безумием, любопытством, или просто психологическим трюком, которым его неделями дурачил Куросаки, постоянно цепляясь за руки, или что там его заставляет вечно хватать Гриммджо за конечности. Кто к черту знает?

Куросаки ругается из-за своей порванной в клочья одежды, будто сражение с Гриммджо в релизе могло закончится для него чем-то другим. Десять когтей (или двадцать, когда он начинает крутиться в воздухе и бить ногами, признанный коронный прием) против Куросаки, и тот думал выйти из боя неповрежденным? Что за чушь! Но он очевидно изумлен таким поворотом и ноет минуты две, пока пытается связать концы ткани так, чтобы ничем не сверкать, пока они уходят из подземелья.

— Я выгляжу, будто подрался с выводком диких кошек, — жалуется Куросаки, поворачиваясь, чтобы показать спину. — Тебе видно мою задницу?

— Не, — Гриммджо совершенно точно видно, бледная округлость выглядывает из одной дыры, которую Куросаки не смог прикрыть. — Нихрена не видно. Ты еще не закончил? Я скоро со скуки состарюсь.

— Ты не можешь состариться, — отвечает Куросаки, хлопая по заднице для проверки. Раздраженный взгляд, который он бросает на Гриммджо, когда находит открытую дыру, осуждающий и до черта забавный. 

— Пошли, придурок, — фыркает Гриммджо, устав от ожидания. — Побеспокоишься о своей заднице потом. — Он берет одну из охлопывающих рук в свою и небрежно тянет удивленного шинигами прочь. Рука в его хватке расслабленная и чересчур теплая. Гриммджо чувствует, как его когти проверяют кожу тыльной стороны ладони Куросаки на прочность, и мгновенно осознает, что именно он делает.

Слишком поздно для битья, думает Гриммджо, внутри что-то сжимается и взгляд смотрит вперед. Слишком поздно для всего. Сам виноват, Джаггерджак.

Позади звучит странный странный сглатывающий звук, будто Куросаки собирался что-то сказать. Затем его пальцы обхватывают покрытую шерстью руку Гриммджо, будто в этом нет ничего странного. 

Может и нет.

— Ты все еще должен мне новое шихакушо, — говорит Куросаки секунду спустя, его глаза смотрят куда угодно, только не на Гриммджо. Их руки между ними медленно переплетаются во что-то менее похожее на поспешную хватку. Куросаки тайком переносит свой палец на заживающий шрам, и по странной и совершенно ужасной привычке Гриммджо его даже за это не бьет.

На самом деле он не делает ничего, только сжимает чуть крепче.

— К черту твою форму, — говорит он, закатывая глаза. — И как я вообще должен купить тебе новую? Занять в банке пустых? Придурок.

— Это не моя вина, что ты бедный. Попроси милостыню на углу или еще что-нибудь.

— Это не я тут выгляжу как бедняк.

— Ой, вали к черту.

— Сам вали.

Они переругиваются и спорят всю дорогу до лестницы на другой стороне подземелья, но никто из них не отпускает руку.

Гриммджо не обращает на это внимание. Он побьет Куросаки как-нибудь в другой раз.

Ну да.

В другой раз.


End file.
